


Sympathetic Symptoms

by ConstancePenman



Category: Chronic City
Genre: (and ruptured organs), Blackberry phone, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982) - Freeform, Gen, Marlon Brando Lives, Poetry, Spoilers in poetry format, There's a tiger in Manhattan (though it's secretly a drill), You can die if you have the hiccups for long enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Guns don't kill detectives, love does.





	Sympathetic Symptoms

You still have the blackberry she bought you.  
You've seen the new ones--  
The ones that turn on their sides  
With sliding keyboards--  
But you haven't gotten one.

The two numbers programmed in  
Haven't rung since the owners shifted,  
New phones and new answers.  
You only called once,  
A quiet plea for conspiracy,  
Manhattan's drill head  
Marlon Brando's living breath,  
Answered with voices planted in ground  
Or standing, corporeal, below the stars.

You purchased that movie the other day,  
The recommendation and warning,  
Though you have yet to watch it in full.  
The last scene you saw, he saw with you  
And you remain uncertain if you could stomach the audio-visual memory.  
You cannot, after all, hiccup without tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess of references. A literary Where's Waldo, if you will. (Can you tell I'm having fun?)


End file.
